


Magic Brownies

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Hannah Park [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Baking, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Fluff, Past Drug Use, time travel magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah believes she's discovered an ability to make certain things from Earth magically materialize on the Zin ship. She puts these newfound powers to good use making brownies with Shaundi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a drabble prompt from Chyrstis, who requested 'Hannah/Shaundi - playful'. (NB: The 'magically' appearing items are in fact the result of future Hannah traveling back in time and having things planted on the Zin ship where she needs them to be. But in this moment, she totally thinks she's got a superpower.)

Following a long afternoon of blowing things up in the Zin simulation, Hannah wandered into the ship’s kitchen in search of a snack. She found Shaundi already there, rifling through the cupboards.

"Hungry?" Hannah asked, walking up behind her to brush a kiss against the nape of her neck.

Shaundi leaned into Hannah. “Would it be awful if I said I’m sick of this food? I mean, I’m grateful to be alive and all, but this stuff is starting to get—” 

"Boring as fuck? Yeah, I’m with you, sweetie." Hannah let her hands rest on Shaundi’s hips and kissed neck again. "So, if you could have any one thing to eat right now, what would it be?"

Shaundi thought about it for a moment. “Brownies. Definitely brownies.” 

”Brownies? Or  _brownies_?” Hannah smirked.

"Just brownies," Shaundi said. She looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" 

"Well… I have a secret. Promise not to think I’m crazy?" Hannah whispered, glancing around to make sure they were alone. 

"I already know you’re crazy." 

"I’m serious, Shaun."

Shaundi turned to face Hannah. “You’re being weird. All right, I promise. What’s this about?”

Hannah’s voice dropped even lower. “I think… I know this sounds nuts, but I think maybe I have magical powers. Actual superpowers or something. Outside of the sim.” 

Shaundi shook her head. “C’mon. You think I’m actually gonna fall for that?” 

"I guess this serves me right after that prank with the shower yesterday." Hannah sighed. "But I’ll prove it to you. I think of something I really want, then visualize exactly where it’d be on the ship—and bam!—it appears." 

"Just like that?" Shaundi folded her arms across her chest. "You’re telling me you can make stuff magically appear." 

Hannah nodded. “Admittedly, it’s not foolproof. I’ve been keeping notes. So far it hasn’t worked for people, weapons, large items, or certain rare things. Or highly perishable shit. But nine times out of ten… it fucking works.” 

"And I’m the first person you’re telling about this?"

"I just figured it out this morning, and you’re the only person I’m telling." Hannah stared into Shaundi’s eyes. "You don’t believe me, do you? I don’t blame you. But go check the cupboard. That one, there. Check all the way in the back." She pointed to a tall, corner cabinet. 

Shaundi had to climb up onto the counter in order to reach, and she spent a few moments rummaging through jars and containers before she let out a gasp and said, “Holy shit.” She extended her arm and dangled a box of brownie mix in front of Hannah. 

Hannah let out the breath she’d been holding. “Thank God. And it’s the just add water kind, too. Right?” 

After studying the box, Shaundi said, “Yep. Okay, how the hell did you do that?” 

Hannah stepped forward to help Shaundi off the counter, wrapping both arms around her waist and lifting her down. “I still haven’t figured it out. But I promise, I’m not fucking with you.” 

"I think… I actually believe you," Shaundi said slowly. "I mean, I don’t believe for a second you’ve got magical powers, but I believe that this is happening. I think you should tell Kinzie. We might be able to use whatever it is to our advantage."

"Yeah, I know… I should. And I will tell her. Just… tomorrow. I want to be able to spend one day having fun with this thing before it gets poked at, prodded, dissected and ultimately ruined, like everything fun tends to be eventually. Okay?" 

"Okay." Shaundi handed Hannah the brownie mix. "Let’s start by actually making these."

Hannah pulled out a mixing bowl and a whisk, while Shaundi managed to track down something that could function as a pan. Hannah dumped the dry mix into the bowl and Shaundi carefully added water, whisking out the lumps as she poured. 

"You always did make the best brownies," Hannah said, watching over her shoulder as she stirred. "With or without the, uh, special ingredient." 

Shaundi chuckled and licked chocolate batter off her thumb. For a moment, it didn’t feel to Hannah like ten years had passed since the last time the two of them made brownies together. “Wanna know my secret ingredient? I mean my  _other_  secret ingredient? Semi-sweet chocolate chips.” 

"Hmm. Really?" Hannah paused for a moment, then got down on her hands and knees and started digging through one of the cabinets, reaching all the way into the back and retrieving a small bag. "Like these?" 

Eyes wide, Shaundi took the bag from Hannah. “God, you just did that? This is so fucked up,” she said, tearing the bag open and adding the chips to the batter. 

Once it was mixed, Hannah held the pan while Shaundi poured in the batter with a spatula. Shaundi opened the oven door, and Hannah slid it in carefully. She set her watch for 30 minutes. “The box says 20-30 minutes, but this Zin oven is slow as shit.” 

Shaundi nodded. “I’m betting an hour.” She stared down at the spatula sitting in the bowl. “You wanna lick it?” 

Grabbing hold of Shaundi’s hips, Hannah tugged her closer. “Always.”  

"That’s not what I—oh, fuck it." Shaundi carefully removed Hannah’s glasses and set them aside, then leaned in to give her a warm, tender kiss. 

Hannah returned the kiss, slowly at first. As she felt Shaundi’s arms hook around the back of her neck, she lifted her onto the counter, deepening the kiss further when strong, slender legs curled around her waist. After a few moments, she pulled back to catch her breath. “You know, this part was definitely missing when we used to make brownies in Stilwater.” 

Shaundi ran her hand through Hannah’s hair. “Hey, Han—thanks for telling me about this… whatever the hell this thing is. I know you didn’t have to share it with me.”

"Hey, I’m a fan of sharing things with you, in case you hadn’t noticed. And you looked like you could use a pick-me-up."

Shaundi smiled and kissed Hannah again. “I’d say we should move this to your room, but I don’t want the brownies to burn.” 

"Eh, we’ve got some time."

"How much time?"

Hannah glanced at her watch. “At least 20 minutes before we should check on ‘em.”

"That’s not as long as I’d like," Shaundi replied, running her fingertips along the zipper on the front of Hannah’s suit.

"No, but it’s long enough," Hannah whispered, and kissed her neck. "I could make you come a  _lot_  in twenty minutes.” 

"Mm." Shaundi shivered and squeezed her legs tighter around Hannah’s waist. "Bet I can make you come more."

Hannah laughed softly.”That’s one hell of a challenge. Alright. Winner gets to eat the corner brownies?” 

Shaundi slid off the counter and gave Hannah’s ass a playful smack. “Deal.” 


End file.
